


Como aquella vez.

by Seiren



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-02-05 19:13:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1829158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seiren/pseuds/Seiren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nagisa tenía la facilidad de quedarse dormido en el preciso momento que apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro de Rei. Ya fuera en el tren o en cualquier otro lugar, cuando  Rei veía que Nagisa se estaba acomodando, inclinándose cada vez más, acercándose a su cuerpo, era porque estaba cansado y a escasos segundos de quedarse dormido. Rei lo sabía. Lo aprendió rápido, porque no era una lección difícil de aprender.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Como aquella vez.

**Author's Note:**

> Un Oneshot sobre mi pareja anime por excelencia.  
> Es corto, pero espero les guste.   
> Saludos.

**Como aquella vez.**

Seiren.

 

 

Nagisa tenía la facilidad de quedarse dormido en el preciso momento que apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro de Rei. Ya fuera en el tren o en cualquier otro lugar, cuando Rei veía que Nagisa se estaba acomodando, inclinándose cada vez más, acercándose a su cuerpo, era porque estaba cansado y a escasos segundos de quedarse dormido. Rei lo sabía. Lo aprendió rápido, porque no era una lección difícil de aprender.

Esa tarde, después de la práctica con los chicos, y después de comprar y comer un par de helados —dulce que no pudo rehusar porque verano ardía incluso más que el sol—, Nagisa y él abordaron el tren. Era más tarde de lo habitual e iba vacío. Podía escuchar los rieles que traqueteaban bajo el peso del vehículo.

Pero no sólo escuchaba el traqueteo insistente de los rieles, también sentía el palpitar curioso de su corazón. El cabello de Nagisa alcanzaba a rozarle el brazo, erizando su piel y acelerando su pulso, creando una sensación extraña en su estómago, sensación que parecía atorada un poco más arriba, paralizando sus pulmones.

De la nada Rei relamió sus labios, recordando el sabor insoportablemente dulce del helado de fresa de las paletas gemelas que, tal como Haru y Makoto, compartió por primera vez con Nagisa.

Hasta ese momento, aunque jamás lo había considerado, intuyó que era un gesto intimo entre sus _senpais_. Jamás notó que se pusieran de acuerdo siquiera. Makoto llegaba al refrigerador, extraía la paleta, pagaba y, ya fuera de la tienda, la separaba y le daba su porción a Haru. Rei jamás notó que Haruka-senpai se quejara por algo o se mostrara desconforme. Tomaba su parte de la paleta y comenzaba a comerla. Con paciencia. Como si no le importara que se derritiera entre sus dedos.

Nagisa no comía con tanta paciencia, y cuando separó las paletas lo hizo tan mal, que a Rei sólo le tocó un medio de lo que le correspondía. No que le importara esto, si ni le gustaban los dulces, mucho menos los saber a fresa, pero sí que le entraban ganas de reprender a Nagisa cada vez que, con su energía excesiva y desmedida, estropeaba algo. Pensándolo bien, esta manera de ser traía más cosas buenas que malas, lo sabía por pura observación, pero creía, muy en el fondo, que no era posible que Nagisa fuera tan consciente de su actuar. No creí que dentro de la mente juguetona e infantil de su compañero descansaran propósitos más sustanciales. A veces le sabía mal pensar así de Nagisa, sobre todo porque fue esta misma insistencia —y luego la participación de Haru— la que le hizo amar la natación. Y aunque él mismo era un apasionado sin remedio, las cosas que Nagisa hacía y decía siempre lo descolocaban. Quizá este fuera el meollo del asunto, esa «descolocación». No quería que Nagisa cambiara, claro que no, pero a veces sólo quería que se midiera un poco, que se calmara tan sólo un segundo para decirle... como esa vez...

Mientras Nagisa lamía su paleta Rei se fijó por primera vez en la generosa proporción de sus labios. Los labios de Nagisa quedaron teñidos de rosa, al igual que su lengua juguetona. Rei no tuvo un pensamiento sexual propiamente dicho. Simplemente se dijo que probablemente el sabor a fresa sería más llevadero si lo degustaba de los labios de Nagisa. Y justamente este pensamiento cayó sobre él en ese momento. Nagisa seguía dormido, apoyado contra su cuerpo. Rei apartó un mechón de cabello y con algo de agilidad se inclinó lo suficiente para ver los labios de Nagisa. Seguían sonrosados.

Con todo lo que Rei podía decir o pensar de Nagisa, de sus mañas, su energía y estados de ánimo, había una cosa en particular que pensaba mucho pero jamás había dicho: estaba enamorado de Nagisa.

Lo supo después de cederle su lugar a Rin en la competencia de relevos. Cuando los chicos celebraban no sólo la victoria sino la reconciliación con Rin (que era lo que de verdad importaba). Nagisa se distanció del grupo, se acercó a él y lo abrazó con fuerza. Pero una fuerza medida, cauta, tan distinta a esos arranques explosivos que Nagisa demostraba con tanta recurrencia. La voz de Nagisa también retumbó contra su pecho. Rei pensó que, de no llevar ropa, los labios de Nagisa habrían rozado su pecho en ese momento. No era un pensamiento lógico y menos en un momento como ese. Pero eso fue lo que su mente procesó. Y de manera más ilógica todavía, envolvió el cuerpo de Nagisa con sus brazos. El cuerpo de Nagisa, aunque un tanto pequeño, era fuerte y firme. Su cabello estaba húmedo y al acercar la nariz sintió el nostálgico olor a cloro; pero un olor diferente, un olor que sólo Nagisa podía tornar dulce y reconfortante.

En ese momento lo supo, y lo supo porque no quiso soltarlo. Quería seguir sosteniendo el cuerpo de Nagisa y que Nagisa siguiera sosteniendo el suyo. Quería enterrar su nariz en el cabello húmedo de Nagisa y quitarse la ropa para sentir la también húmeda piel de su amigo y compañero. No pensó en besarle. No pensó en nada sexual. Sólo pensó que quería estar con Nagisa, abrazados en calma y en silencio mientras el mundo desaparecía sin que a ninguno de los dos llegara a importarle.

Pero, con todo y todo, durante un tiempo, uno largo y lento, Rei no pensó en confesarse, en materializar sus sentimientos o en reducir el espacio entre ambos. Se dio una especie de estadio en el que estaba completamente conforme con todas las cosas... hasta que no lo estuvo.

Sintiendo el peso de Nagisa sobre su hombro supo que ya no lo estaba. Era un descubrimiento tras otro pero esto no lo inquietaba. Lo maravillaba. Descubrir distintas facetas de sí mismo hacía que se sintiera vivo. No que hasta ese entonces hubiera creído que su vida era monótona y sin sentido. Rei amaba todo lo que hacía, se esforzaba y aplicaba con un auténtico sentimiento de superación personal, como probándose a sí mismo, porque sabía que era capaz de grandes cosas. Así que no había razón para sentir pánico o desconcierto, todo lo contrario. Había razones de sobra para sentirse feliz y a gusto, incluso un poco curioso, ¿cuándo se volvería a sentir de esa manera?

Rei sonrió. El tren seguía en movimiento y él decidió que quería seguir acariciando el cabello de Nagisa, y así lo hizo. Si Nagisa despertaba seguramente le diría un «¿sucede algo, Rei-chan?» o un «¿ya llegamos», mientras se restregaba los ojos y bostezaba.

Nagisa se movió un poco, soltó un leve gemido, se movió otro poco más y levantó el rostro, los ojos a medio abrir y los labios algo resecos ahora.

— ¿Ya llegamos, Rei-chan?

—Todavía no —respondió Rei.

Nagisa comenzó a restregar sus ojos, como siempre hacía cuando despertaba, y estuvo a punto de bostezar, pero Rei tomó sus manos y la sorpresa desapareció el bostezo como por arte de magia.

—Te harás daño, Nagisa-kun —lo reprendió Rei, animado. De hecho Rei estaba tan animado que Nagisa se sintió algo confundido. Atribuyó tal sensación al hecho de que no sentía que estuviera del todo despierto. Su piel estaba caliente y en sus mejillas se extendía una placida sensación de hormigueo. Sentía una ausencia allí, donde su cabeza había estado en contacto con el hombro de Rei, pero ya casi no le importaba, porque ahora su Rei-chan sostenía sus manos con cariño, como nunca lo había hecho.

Rei soltó una de las manos de Nagisa para acomodar un poco el cabello desmarañado de su amigo. Nagisa entreabrió los labios, como si hubiera querido decir algo, o tal vez fue un suspiro acallado que no llegó a materializarse. Estaban frente a frente. Rei estaba feliz. Nagisa jamás había visto la expresión que adornaba el rostro de Rei, pero igual supo que era felicidad.

— ¿Sucede algo, Rei-chan? —inquirió Nagisa, por supuesto, curioso. Rei sólo sonrió. Después de soltar un mechón de cabello de Nagisa pasó a acariciar su rostro, para luego, tan paciente y meticulosamente como era posible, acercar sus labios a los labios de Nagisa.

El beso fue tan corto y casto que Nagisa apenas alcanzó a cerrar los ojos, pero cuando se le ocurrió hacerlo, un segundo beso estaba en camino.

El segundo beso fue más duradero. Nagisa abrió la boca, no para recibir la lengua de Rei, quien parecía no haberle encontrado esta utilidad todavía; sino para hacerse con más facilidad de sus labios. Nagisa tomó el labio inferior de Rei entre los suyos y, tímidamente, le dio un pequeño mordisco. Luego Rei lo imitó. Envolviendo el superior, descendiendo al inferior, intentando abarcar ambos a la vez porque los labios de Nagisa eran deliciosos. Porque la boca de Nagisa era para ser besada aunque jamás había pensado tanto en ello como en ese momento. Hubo una pequeña pausa, un pequeño suspiro, una sonrisa a medias y un indistinguible cuchicheo. Rei enterró sus dedos en el cabello de Nagisa, apretó su nuca con fuerza, con una fuerza moderada, mientras se escondía en el huequito entre el cuello y el hombro, mientras pensaba que no sabía que era capaz de tales cosas, de tales arrebatos.

Sintió entonces las caricias de Nagisa en su rostro, las suaves yemas deslizándose con delicadeza, la voz que todavía no alcanzaba a recuperar el aliento lo suficiente para pronunciar su nombre. Rei quería que Nagisa dijera su nombre, que lo sacara del estado hipnótico en el que estaba sumido.

—Rei... —dijo Nagisa al fin. Rei sintió el cuerpo de su compañero temblar, vibrar, aunque su voz apenas había sido audible, y suspiró.

—Me gustas, Nagisa.

Y Nagisa lo abrazó. Y fue como esa vez después de la competencia de relevos en que los chicos celebraban la victoria, prendánsoe del cuerpo de Haru como si éste fuera la mamá gallina. Y fue como ese momento en el que Nagisa se alejó del grupo para acercarse a él y decirle sin palabras que ahora más que nunca estaban juntos, que ahora más que nunca eran amigos y familia, que ahora más que nunca era el tiempo para pensar en sí mismo.

Y ahora más que nunca lo único que sentía y lo único que quería era a Nagisa. El Nagisa que lo abrazaba mientras trataba de controlar esa energía desbordante que tanto lo caracterizaba, porque el cuerpo de Rei temblaba, y Nagisa no quería apagar ese temblor, quería quedarse quieto, sentirlo hasta el último segundo.

— ¿Y tú, Nagisa-kun? —preguntó Rei, fingiendo un tono serio.

— ¡Mou, Rei-chan! —explotó Nagisa —. ¿Qué no adivinas?

Nagisa escondió su rostro en el pecho de Rei, pero a pesar de esto, Rei supo adivinar que contra la tela de su camisa, una sonrisa amplia y sincera se formaba. Una sonrisa que era sólo para él.

 

 

 

 


End file.
